The present disclosure relates generally to improvements in capacitive sensors for activation of faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to the placement of a capacitive sensors in or adjacent to faucet spouts and/or faucet handles to sense proximity of a user of the faucet and then control the faucet based on output signals from the capacitive sensors.
Electronic faucets are often used to control fluid flow. Electronic faucets may include proximity sensors such as active infrared (“IR”) proximity detectors or capacitive proximity sensors. Such proximity sensors are used to detect a user's hands positioned near the faucet, and turn the water on and off in response to detection of the user's hands. Other electronic faucets may use touch sensors to control the faucet. Such touch sensors include capacitive touch sensors or other types of touch sensors located on a spout of the faucet or on a handle for controlling the faucet. Capacitive sensors on the faucet may also be used to detect both touching of faucet components and proximity of the user's hands adjacent the faucet.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet comprises a spout, a passageway that conducts water flow through the spout, and an electrically operable valve disposed within the passageway. A first capacitive sensor has a first detection field that generates a first output signal upon detection of a user's hands in the first detection field, and a second capacitive sensor has a second detection field that generates a second output signal upon detection of a user's hands in the second detection field. The first and second detection fields overlap to define a detection zone. A controller is coupled to the first and second capacitive sensors and the electrically operable valve. The controller is programmed to actuate the electrically operable valve in response to detecting the user's hands in the detection zone.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.